


The Tricky Part

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the HELL did you just say?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tricky Part

This is a kinkmeme fill. Anon asked for Sherlock to, er, say a particular thing, which you can have a look at [here at the original prompt](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/5950.html?thread=24512574#t24512574).

 

 

It was one of those rare times when everything was going perfectly. Sherlock wasn’t whinging about how they weren’t doing it in the position he liked best; there hadn’t been any show-stopping leg cramps; no one had accidentally taken an elbow in the ribs. Everything was just hot skin, soft gasps, and the wet, silky thrust of Sherlock’s cock into John’s willing, trembling body.

John was enjoying the light little jabs that Sherlock was delivering to his sweet spot, but he was ready anytime Sherlock wanted to switch to deep, serious fucking. “I’m close,” he grunted.

“So am I. D’you want to try...?”

“Why not.”

Usually, Sherlock would get John to come first, then go himself moments after. But that meant that while John was out of his mind being bombarded by oxytocin, he didn’t really get to observe and enjoy Sherlock in the final throes of ecstasy. John wanted the sight of Sherlock coming to be the thing that sent him over the edge. So once in a while, when the timing seemed right, Sherlock would go first and John would watch him. The tricky part was, Sherlock was only human, despite evidence to the contrary, and once he came it was only a matter of seconds before his cock became too soft and sensitive to fuck John through his orgasm properly. John had to go _immediately_ after Sherlock, or the moment would be spoiled. But they felt lucky tonight.

“Now?” said Sherlock.

“Ready when you are,” said John. 

Sherlock began thrusting in earnest, making every effort to get the proper angle so he could rub John inside in just the right way. The look of intensity and concentration on his face was mesmerising. John squeezed the head of his cock to match Sherlock’s rhythm.

Suddenly Sherlock groaned, “Oh, I’ve got such a big load for you.”

John was taken aback at this. Sherlock did _not_ talk that way, even in the heat of passion. But hearing those words in Sherlock’s voice made John feel hot and intense. So close now, just a hair’s breadth from it. He begged Sherlock to keep talking.

“I can feel it inside me, John. I can feel how much it is.”

“I want it,” John said, stroking himself harder. “Give it to me.”

“I will.” Sherlock was panting in his ear now. “I want to come in you so hard, my spunk will write its name in your heart.”

John froze. 

“ _Oh!_ Here it is. Oh, God. _Oh!_ ” Sherlock pumped obliviously, coming his brains out while John stared in astonishment at the madman on top of him.

When Sherlock’s grimace of pleasure softened and he opened his eyes, John was still gaping at him, cock in hand. Sherlock put a hand down to feel; there was no wet spot on their bellies.

“You didn’t...”

“What the _hell_ did you just say?”

“I said I would come in you so--”

“Yes, yes, I heard what you said--”

“So why did you ask me to repeat--”

“ _Sherlock!_ ” John took a breath, then asked calmly, “Where did you...Did you hear that somewhere?”

“I made it up. I thought you’d like it.”

John was silent.

“You like it when I say romantic things,” Sherlock insisted.

“Oh, God.”

“Not good?”

John nodded towards his cock, which was half-hard and sinking. “Why don’t you just get to work making it up to me.” He raised an eyebrow, and Sherlock lowered his head.

Sherlock’s error had been grievous, but his soft, pink mouth was a fine consolation. He wasn’t shy about making obscene wet noises and humming with pleasure as he gave John his best. The tipping point was John feeling Sherlock’s fingers pressing against his entrance, having a feel for what he’d left there. John placed his hand gently atop Sherlock’s head, holding him still so he could push himself further into that sweet mouth. Without even realising he was doing it, he groaned, “Oh, yes. I’ve got something for you...”


End file.
